ace save yes or no
by unknown090
Summary: afte 2 years of being pirate king luffy begins to have flash back of his brother death well his crew fine him in worst condition they take care of him thou but then they hit land and these pirates attack and only on left is a child who turns puts his had in the air and says back back fruit and a blue light swallows the whole grew whenthey come to and luffy see ace find what will...
1. Chapter 1

The frist chapter is slow it begins with luffy having a flash back and dream/then gets into the story..

It's been years scene it happen but every time was the same he looked around the marine ford smelling the fire the blood the erosion as he looked down to see the man arm in his big brother he was hopping but the lava fist was still through his brother chest and when he's brother painful eyes locked on him blood coughed up on him he felt the hot sticky blood go all over his face he didn't move he didn't try to move he stood there in shock his brother had thrown away his dream for him. He felt his hope and dream been crush by the admiral. The admiral ripped his hand out of ace I could smell burn skin seeping out of ace. I let out a cry of horror seeing how it didn't go through him he was a fire man why didn't it go through him. I remember calling out for a doctor but no one would move I screamed and begged instill a doctor finally came he looked into ace's wound and gasp in horror I started to cry I knew what these meant but I didn't want to admit it I wouldn't he promise didn't he

"I promise I won't die!" I can't leave a weak little brother alone can I? I remember shaking as my brother looked up at me and smiled those words he had broken them why did he smile

"I can't speak loud enough for others to hear… so ... please pass on what I'm about to say "ace hardly ever cried he always said a man should never cry but he still cried as he said those last words

"Even though … uh ... I am so worthless he coughed again I felt like stopping him I didn't want to hear him say he was worthless he was wrong he was always there for me but my words wouldn't come out I felt like my breath was taken away

"Even though… I carry blood of a demon he begin to shudder he's lungs given out by the burn I wanted to give my lungs to him I wanted him to live but all I could manage is I plead asking him not to die

He smiled at me again thank you he fell smiling as he's cold body hit the ground I remember the man laughing saying he deserved it say as he ran towards me I was broken my mind shut down I remember someone running begging me to snap out of it but I just couldn't I felt like I wanted to die I wanted to feel pain and my wish was graded it was hot so hot I didn't scream I couldn't find my words AH! Sat up grabbing the scar on my chest it burn so much I felt sweat lick down my face as the tear soaked the sheets I covered my mouth to stop the sobbing because my crew was still around in the next rooms it's been a long time scene I dream of my brother like these I use to take meds I stole from chopper. He always complain about it but I knew zero knew of it but he still didn't say anything I need one the pain heart to much so I got up and walk towards the infirmary I was sleepy my eyes slid shut

Luffy open the door luckily no one was there as he walk towards the medicine he found it he took three out he took the meds and walk back up towards the kitchen to get himself something to drink. As he walked in he stop to see sanji cooking (he's body use to sanji cooking at night) so late in the night "what do you want shitt- sanji voice caught in he's throat staring at his caption luffy was a complete mess he wasn't wearing a shirt he's hair was everywhere he had dark circle under his eyes and his chest was cut up in scratches by the scar and he had blood on he's fingers he stared as how his caption looked like a dead shell but it seem that luffy didn't notice him because he just walk over grabbed a cup took a sip of water and popped three large whit pills in he's mouth . "oi what's wrong with you ero-cook" sanji didn't answer he was still staring at luffy. "oi" zero stop to see luffy to zero knew these look he seen luffy like these once before "oh no not again zero said shaking. "What not again Mr. Swordsman sa- robin went silent as she also laid eyes on their caption. "Robin what's wrong nami said yeah what's wrong ussop said they also froze to see there caption stood frozen all bloody and cut up they watch as tears begin to drip down his eyes

"Ace! Ace he wined I'm sorry I'm so sorry

Everyone in the room froze at luffy words robin eyes water at her caption "hey what's going on chopper cute voice came through as it adamantly stop to see luffy in that sate he stared at his caption shaking. "Luffy chopper cried.

"yohoho brook walked in with frank what's the mat- brook went silence broke was last to board the ship but he felt very close to the caption "luffy san he called but luffy was still in a daze

"Ace ace don't go you promise"

"Luffy chopper said walking closer

"chopper zero said chopper was crying as he stare at zero give him a few minutes hell come back as soon a zero said something luffy feel holding he's scar scratching it more as he screamed in pain he's eyes slid open tears licked down he's eye he was gasping for air zero had never seen these part because luffy had always wake up the same screaming for his brother "luffy the all cried as he looked around in confusion. "what's going on he looked around to see he's crew he could see the worry and the pain in he's eye luffy felt very bad that he had shown these to he's crew and they all knew it as it swept across he's face "I'm sorry luffy said softly not looking in anyone's eyes just the speck of dirt one the floor. "oi its ok luffy zero said as he walk to he's caption zero wasn't a touchy felling person but when it came to his caption he didn't care it wasn't the first time he done it he wrapped his arm's he's caption as he soothe luffy hair luffy arms slid around zero like before and he cried. The rest of the straw-hat stared in surprised in how they didn't know that luffy was like these once before as they watch zero calm there caption with ease "oi luffy let's get clean-up he said as he took luffy towards the bath house he stop to stare at sanji "oi shitty cook sanji turn holding his tongue because of luffy "what moss head? "Make him some food sanji felt relief he could do something for the caption "of course he said sticky a cigar ate in he's mouth "chopper zero said "yes zero he was whipping the tears away "go get some medice and band ads for luffy" "yes chopper said running "brook, yes zero kun broke took these matter very seriously he didn't make a joke or laugh "play are caption some soothing music yes right away brook turn to go get he's villain "ussop, Franky yes they both said "you can help me clean him up. "Yeah will clean up super franky said smiling "yes are my name isn't caption ussop the great. "robin zero said "yes zero she stayed serious as well she was surprise how zero could take charge so easily "do you mind changings his bloody sheets and putting new ones on. "hes bloody sheets nami said before robin could answer what do you mean you act like these had happen before she was really angry. "that's because it has every one stop in the track by now they were all ready to go "when nami yelled making luffy jump "8 years ago when we first came back together I found him like these severally time's getting worse each time zero said I figured out if I gave him thing to comfort him it would take the pain away so one time I held him through the night witch work the next a bath it work then we heard the music with help relax him more than I stole sanji night experiment help and then I had to put several baggies on him and new sheets. Nami stood frozen "I I didn't know she said softly" "that's because he didn't want me to say anything he didn't want to make you feel more guilt you weren't there. "I will get right on it zero robin said. "what can I do nami said "only things left is to clean the blood of the ship and infirmary and someone stay with him all night but I usually do both zero said cause I rock him to sleep "ill clean up nami said as she bent down to grab the bucket she felt very very sad that luffy didn't want to burden us when we were his family.

Zero the bath suuuper franky called as zero took the rest of luffy cloths of and wrap a lilt towel around luffy and a towel around himself as he carried him and put him down in the warm water. The water felt nice to luffy it was nice and warm and it smelled nice to but he started to have flash backs again. zero kept one hand supporting luffy as he was flash backing "what do you want us to do ussop said he look at luffy shaking body" "don worry zero said it just a flash back. All I need you two do is try support him while I bath him the boys took luffy on both side carefully not wanting to hurt luffy they were both worried as zero begin to wash his hair then his body he was carful of luffy scar as luffy was shaking and still asking to be forgiven by his brother. They finish bathing him when chopper came in with supplies as he put meds of the wound and bandages. After zero realize he forgot cloths for the caption "I'll go get some franky said running out.

When franky open the door to his caption room he couldn't believe it it was destroyed scratch marks everywhere blood all over the bed and floor he stared at nami crying and she clean robin helping her so these is a flash back there caption had had many time before how could they have notice but he always happy always no matter what it was but now he saw what he's caption had hidden and he understood why tear drip of franky eyes "he a suuuper caption" the girls looked up even robin was crying as they agreed with him. "I came to get cloths for the caption as he walked to the closet he open there was nothing but picture and books and a flag and aces hat sitting in the middle the girls came and saw they were confuse what is these stuff nami said she stop as she read my treasure nami just stare she couldn't belive he didn't even have clothes what have he done with all that money she gave him but as she looked down to see strange books on the floor all on the side it had SLA on it robin took notice too "he can have some of my clothes they turn to see sanji with food looking around in shock like they had "that's supper nice franky said with tears as sanji put the food down and ran to his room grabed some cloths and walk to the bath room

He stop to see luffy covered in badges as zero was soothing him saying it was all right he was save zero looked up to see sanji with cloths "what happen to franky he said in confusion. "he doesn't have any cloths was hes respond zero didn't look shocked he just grabbed the shirt and pants and put it on luffy he got up as chopper and ussop follow to the caption room zero sat down with luffy as brook and sanji follow zero sat down on the bed as he put the tray in front of luffy. Luffy stare for a minute as he had finally calmed down he took the food as he shoved it in his mouth as brook begin to play a soft soothing song. An hour later luffy was dead asleep in zero arms….

Luffy woke up later the next day looking around to everyone sleeping in his room "shisisisis are we having a sleep over." All their eyes were on luffy who didn't even remember. "Yes zero said before anyone else dare say a word he "Zero! Luffy jump on him laughing zero smiled at his caption "sanji luffy cried food the crew had found their composure now "alright shitty caption he got up and walked away luffy looked down "hey isn't these sanji clothes luffy said in confused "yeah you fell over bored last night and hurt yourself while partying and sanji let u borrow his shirt zero said smiling "oh really thanks sanji "your welcome he said as he walked to the kitchen cooking.

After they ate breakfast chopper and ussop and luffy went out to play "so he doesn't remember anything after words "some time he does some time doesn't zero said "but like I said it's been atlases 7 years scene his last flash back so something must've trigger it. "Land ho land ho they all got up from the table to see luffy jumping up in down with his straw hat doing the same they all smiled to see there caption as his usually happy cheerful self. They all got of the ship to explore they went into the jungle picking up fruit and food as they go "I bet I can find more meat than you moss head" "what was that ero-cook" "you heard me stupid moss head" "that's it" zero and sanji got into it as luffy laughed and nami got into the middle of it ussop and chopper playing tag as robin was looking around for something yohohoh brook begin to play and sing the saki song and franky was yelling about how suuuper these island was when we were surrounded by an unknown force so it the pirate king and his mate's the man said sickly laughing hmm if we kill them maybe we I can become the pirate king the man ran towards luffy gear second luffy has gotten fast with these gear and he beat everyone but stop to see a child looking scared ah! The boy cried back back fruit he shoved his head towards the crew and all were covered in to a blue light.


	2. WHAT?

Ah! Luffy could hear his crew screaming as they were sent flying but moments later the all crashed one onto of the other "damn you ero cook"

"What you say moss head"

"I'll kill you zero growled grabbing his sword as sanji hiki burn in his feet

"Bring it moss- "shut up nami yelled slamming there head down"

"Shisisisis luffy bust in to laughter.

"Yohoho brook said laughing with the caption"

"They never learn do they robin said"

"That was suuper cool how we went flying franky said

"Yeah let's do it it again chopper said laughing

"Yeah yeah ussop said shaking he was still a coward but a funny one

"No way has nami screamed hitting us all in the head beside robin who just laughed

"Where just lucky we didn't land in the see robin say as she looked around and froze"

"What's wrong robin nami stop as she realize where they were "no way she screamed looking at the man. The rest of the crew turn their attention to a very large man sitting there watching them as he drink then there was men staring wide eye at 9 of them as luffy focused his eyes on him

"White bread" luffy said confused "impossible I saw you die myself" "luffy was shaken with anger

White bread stared at the scrawny man with the straw hat that had said what he did he could see the anger in his eyes.

"It's your fault luffy screamed" the straw hats stare at their caption in confusion white bred did not move or speak he was interested in what the boy had to say

"It's because you let ace go after that traitor that he died luffy eyes darken as the ship begin to shake at hearing the boy's hiki voice. White bread eyes grew at his words. "A traitor white bread said puzzled.

"I wish ace had never meet you then he wouldn't of died over a stupid devil fruit that one of your lackeys wanted and killed one of you other crew mate to get luffy was shaking with anger remerging pineapple head telling him why ace had went after teach. "I don't care if he thought of you as he treasure or how he ask me to forgive you I will never" white bread drop the cup at luffy's words he couldt speak for all the years he had been a pirate no one had yell at him about his crew mate dying

"You killed my brother you should be died to luffy anger got him gear second his body heated up.

"oi luffy zero wrapped his hands around his caption followed by everyone one the crew but luffy still manage to get out that's when robin all the hand wrapped around luffy making him fall over "please caption san calm down we all know how you feel about your brother but I think your missing something she said trying to soothe him all the crew was holding him down. White bread couldn't believe what robin ad said a brother ace had never mention a brother and did she just call him caption this small child a caption then he stared at the hat he remember that hat it's the pesky brat shanks hat.

"oi oi what all that commotion. Luffy froze at that voice he head snap towards ace standing there with pineapple head luffy crew froze as well. "Ace luffy said as tears welled down is eyes as stop where he stand to see the man crying ace had no idea who he was at first but he could hear the pain in the man

"Ace san the women holding him said"

"Ace the man with one eye said he was looking nervous as he looked down on the man in pain "

"Ace the fluffy thing said "

"Ace Kun the man with the long nose said"

"Ace the man with curly eyebrows"

"Yohoho this is luffy sun said brother the Skelton said taking ace to step back at his words

"These is suuper now luffy doesn't need to have scary flash back anymore"

Ace stared in confusion till his notice something the straw-hat on the ground by the man crying he saw the scar across his face ace eyes grew

"Luffy ace screamed very loudly" everyone on board including white bread stared at luffy as ace ran to his brother side picked up the scrawny man as that man begin to cry


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy shook "ACE! Is that really you luffy had refereed back to a child"

"A course it me" he said confused "when did you grow up so quickly"

"I am sorry I let you die it's all my fault if I had more strength I could of moved out of the way before he put his hand through you luffy bawled in ace arm. Ace had frozen at that point he looked at his brother crew who looked as shocked as he did.

"you're not worthless luffy cried on you everything to me and I don't care if you think you have demon blood in you he keep at it and don't you ever think I wouldn't love you all those years luffy was starting to bleed again from the trembling and he injuries from yesterday

"AH luffy calm down chopper said you'll break your wounds open ace just stared at his brother hearing the pain in guilt in his li bi no little brother but he watch as his brother never stop he just shook more.

"Why did you save me and ruin you dream to make white bread pirate king and why did you make a promise you never kept he was shaking really badly.

"oi luffy the one eye man pulled my little brother in his arm and tried to calm him. "oi brook he said "yes zero san the skeleton was crying "play the caption a song you edit the red head girl said "yohoho yes name san "sanji" yes nami swan "find some food" "nami chawn" "oi the man became really mean where's the kitchen one of my mate pointed as he ran "franky" "yes" make him something to sleep in" "ay ill make him a suuper bed." "chopper give him pain meds and new bandies "aye the lil fury guy" "ussop" the long nose stared at her give me your coat ace watch as the long nose remove his coat and handed to he he was surprise at the cyborg who had made him something to sleep on out of thin air as the fluffy thing gave my brother meds and new badges and the chef came out with food and a bottle of liquor he headed to the one eye man as he was still petting his head luffy looked up to see the food he scarfed it down like ace remember but to ace surprise he also took the liquor and pour it down his through as the fluffy thing gave him a shot 2 minutes later my lil brother was out ace was angry and jealous at the new comer's

"Who are you ace spat as he reached for luffy "get away from my brother"

"oi zero said locking his arm around luffy don't get to close these is just a devil fruit power we surly will wake up any moment I don't want to relived what happen last time he had a flash back of your death zero wasn't just looking at ace but also white bred who hasn't moved

Chaahah said tech as he walked in with a man with red hair (sorry can't remember his name) zero became angry

"You did this zero handed luffy to nami as zero, ussop, robin, franky, chopper, broke, sanji got up shaking the boat. Tech stop where he stood in confusion white bread remember that luffy had said there was a traitor. Ace looked confused "its yo fa- "that's anofe white bread sad they all turn to se white bread shaking with anger not because of the straw hats but because of before now tech would be betraying them. "come with me " he pointed to the straw-hats" "ok nami agreed franky and zero carried the bed on each side as they followed white bread with ace right be hide them worrying about his little brother.


End file.
